


Gods & Monsters

by yelenasnat



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven, Lana Del Rey (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Cordelia and Misty love each other, Crossover, F/F, Fluff, Lana Del Rey is a witch and sisters with Cordelia Goode, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yelenasnat/pseuds/yelenasnat
Summary: Cordelia receives some life changing news. Her long lost sister from Hollyweird.(Continuation after Apocalypse finale. Except Misty and Cordelia are already in a relationship. Also title is from Lana Del Rey’s song, Gods & Monsters.)





	1. Chapter 1

Cordelia awoke to a stormy morning in New Orleans. The thunder was bolting loudly and the rain was pattering harshly against the glass windows of her bedroom. Cordelia groaned and gently untangled herself from Misty’s arms. Misty was a heavy sleeper so thankfully her girlfriend didn’t wake up at the movement. Cordelia turned over to look at the clock and it read 8:00 AM. It was _way_ too early to get up. Cordelia let her head fall back onto the softness of her pillow. It was a Saturday which meant she didn’t have anything planned in particular for the day. She let out a sigh of relief as she felt Misty wrap her toned arms around her waist in her sleep. Cordelia giggled lightly at the sight. Misty was so beautiful. It was amazing that she could still feel that magnetic pull even in her sleep. Cordelia could feel herself starting to doze back into a slumber until there was a light knock on the door. At first, Cordelia thought it was just her sleepy mind playing tricks on her. The knocks continued to grow louder with the minute. Cordelia finally snapped out of her half awakened mind.  _What in the world.... who could be at my door at 8 in the morning?_ As if the person on the other side could read her mind, a whisper creaked through the closed door,

”Cordelia? Are you awake? Sorry to bother, it’s Zoe. I need to talk to you. It’s kinda of an emergency...” Zoe’s words were ever so silent— afraid her and Misty were still asleep.

Cordelia didn’t want to interrupt Misty’s sleep so she softly slipped out of Misty’s grip and stood up. Her bare feet hit the wooden floor and immediately felt the coldness shoot through her feet. Before getting up, she stretched out her neck muscles. Cordelia finally got off the bed and swiftly walked to the door. She held the door handle softly before turning it slowly— not wanting to make anymore noise. On the other side was a worried looking Zoe with a strange letter in her hand. Cordelia raised an eyebrow at this and stepped out to the hallway, closing her bedroom door gently behind her. Once it was just them in the hallway, Cordelia signaled Zoe to follow her. She didn’t want to wake the other girls by their conversation. Cordelia led them down the long stairs and into the empty living room. They both took a seat on the closest couch. Cordelia finally let out a loud breath she didn’t even know she was holding in. 

“Zoe? What’s t-the problem?” Cordelia began first. She took a quick glance at the letter in between her fingers and worried. Something was wrong. Cordelia could feel the scary aroma in the air. The pit of her stomach— tingling with fear. Zoe looked down at the letter and slowly handed it over. 

“Here... read for yourself.” Zoe said bluntly. Cordelia snatched the letter from her fingers and wasted no time reading it. 

 

“ _Dear Cordelia Goode,_

_It’s been a while huh? You probably don’t even know I exist... shit, I didn’t even know you existed. After endless amounts of research, I finally found out who you are. Mother immediatley separated us at a young age— you were 2 and I was 6. Mother decided to keep you since you were only just a baby. I got sent away to an orphanage and never found a home considering I was about to turn 7 and no one wanted a brat child. Everyone was crazy over the babies. I was at the orphanage till I turned 18 and had to support myself. Anyways, that’s a little bit of my life story. I’m just writing out to you because I actually saw one of the ads for the academy. The last name, your face, it was all too familiar. I knew we had to be related. By the way, I’m proud of you for making it to Supreme level! I’d like to meet you. Catch up. You’re the only bit of family left considering we don’t know our asshole Father and Mother is... dead. Yeah, I know about that. Please consider writing back to me on the address on the letter. I hope to hear from you soon, Cordelia._

_\- Your sister, Elizabeth Goode.”_

 

Cordelia could feel her heart thumping loudly against her chest. After reading that letter, she wanted to throw up. Cordelia let the letter fall to the ground, her hands shaking. Her breath hitched in her throat— _it_ _couldn’t_ _be, I have a sister?!_ Cordelia let a single tear fall down her cheek. 

“I—I didn’t even _know_ I had a sister. I didn’t know I had any family left. After Fiona died... that was it. I didn’t know who my Father was considering he left us once I was born... but I thought it was just me and Fiona— now I have a _sister?”_ Cordelia choked the words out. Zoe gently held her hands and tried to calm her down. Zoe gave her a sympathetic nod. 

“Shh.. don’t cry. It’s okay— It’s gonna be okay. Let’s talk about it, do you know why Fiona separate you two?” Zoe asked softly. Cordelia shrugged as she was already calmed down by Zoe’s soft touch and soothing words. 

“Fiona was that way. Unpredictable... cruel... scary... She must’ve placed some sort of spell on us so we wouldn’t remember each other...” Cordelia suggested. She pondered at the endless possibilities, curiosity eating away at her. 

“Yeah that’d explain it. I think you should write back..” Zoe suggested suddenly. Cordelia’s head perked up and bore her eyes into Zoe’s. 

“You think so?” 

Zoe nodded and let go of her hands. She bent down to pick up the letter that Cordelia dropped minutes ago. “Yeah. She’s your only family left. I think it’d be good. I’d wanna know who my long lost sister was if I suddenly had one..” Zoe slightly giggled out. Cordelia smiled lightly. She bit her lower lip. 

“Let me see the letter again.” 

Zoe nodded and handed over the letter. Cordelia flipped the letter over and on the back was the mailing address. It read Los Angeles, CA. Her sister lived in California? Cordelia rose an eyebrow. Zoe immediately read the Supreme’s confusion. 

“Well.. where does she live?” Zoe asked.

”Los Angeles. What on earth is she doing all the way out in California?” Cordelia asked out loud. Zoe gasped with wide eyes. 

“Woah. That’s so cool. What if she’s famous or something!” Zoe teased as Cordelia obnoxiously rolled her eyes. “Oh please... anyways, how did you even get this letter?” 

“Oh— I just woke up and went downstairs to get something to drink. As I passed the hallway to the front door, I noticed there was a letter slid under the front door. I picked it up, and read ‘Elizabeth Goode’ on the mailing information. I was confused since I thought all your family was either dead or gone..” Zoe trailed off. Cordelia nodded slowly. It was awfully strange for a letter to be slid under the door. This must’ve been important. 

“Alright, well thank you for informing me about this. I guess i’ll write back to her.” Cordelia began to get up as she still had the letter tightly clutched between her fingers. Zoe stood up as well. “You’re welcome. That’s good though! Let me know if you need anything else. I’m gonna head up stairs and sleep some more. Bye Cordelia.” With that, Zoe left and Cordelia was all alone in the living room with the letter. Cordelia decided to get it over with and head into the office.

In the office, she quickly grabbed some paper and a pen. Cordelia sat at her desk and thought for a couple moments before the ink hit the paper. 

” _Dear Elizabeth Goode,_

_I just read your letter and quite frankly I don’t know what to say about this situation... I didn’t even know you existed. Fiona did a pretty damn good job at making me believe it was only me and her. I’d love to meet up with you and catch up. It’s been an awfully long time considering I guess I was only 2 years old since I last saw you. If there’s a way you could call me, that’d be great. My personal number is (504)782-6574. Hope to hear from you soon._

_-your sister, Cordelia Goode.”_

Cordelia dropped the ink pen and felt satisfied with the letter. She folded the letter and grabbed an envelope from her drawer. As Cordelia was writing the mailing address, a knock on her office door interrupted her.

“Come in..” Cordelia softly spoke as she dashed her eyes to the door. Misty quietly slipped in and shut the door behind her. She was still in her pajamas, as was Cordelia. Cordelia smiled as Misty traveled behind her desk and sat on her lap. 

“Honey, why are you up so early?” Misty asked, her head burried into the crook of Cordelia’s neck. Cordelia rubbed her back. “Sorry sweetie. Zoe just had some news for me...” at that, Misty perked her head up. She looked straight into her eyes. “News? What kinda news?” Cordelia smiled. “Well guess what...” Before Misty could actually guess, Cordelia continued, “Apparently I have an older sister!” Misty’s eyes went wide like saucers. 

“A sister? Oh my— you aren’t messin’ with me, are you? How are ya  _just_ finding out about this?!” Misty asked. Cordelia cupped her cheek. “I don’t know baby. Fiona apparently separated us at a young age. Placed a spell on both of us so we wouldn’t remember. She wants to catch up with me..” Cordelia explained softly. Misty leaned in and placed a quick kiss onto her plump lips. “That’s great honey. What’s her name?” 

“Elizabeth. Elizabeth Goode. She lives in Los Angeles.” 

Misty rose her eyebrows, “L.A. huh? She’s real fancy then. Maybe one of them Hollywood stars!” 

“Ugh, you sound exactly like Zoe!” Cordelia whined. Misty chuckled, “Hopefully I sound better?” Misty asked with a tease in her voice. Cordelia pecked her jaw lightly with several hot kisses. “Of course my darling. You always sound better. So, I already wrote the letter back. I have to mail it out to her address...” Cordelia explained. Misty nodded. “Let’s go put it in the mail box and head up back to bed huh?” Misty asked with a suggestion. Cordelia nodded, “Yeah.” 

Cordelia slapped her ass as Misty got off her lap. “Hey!” Misty yelped. Cordelia giggled. “You know I can’t help it..” Cordelia then stood up with the newly written letter and held it tightly. Misty walked over to the large office door and opened it widely for Cordelia to get out first. Cordelia stepped out into the hallway and slipped some slippers on. It was still pouring cats and dogs outside, and it was times like these where she was thankful the academy still had one of those old fashioned wall mounted mailboxes. Misty followed closely behind her. “You better not get wet, I wanna cuddle after with you!” Misty teased. Cordelia laughed as she quickly opened the door and slipped the letter inside the mailbox attached on the wall. Before getting any rain on her, she made it back inside dry. She shut the door behind her and Misty pulled her in for a hug. “Please can we cuddle now??” Misty asked. Cordelia nodded. “Yes of course baby.” Cordelia quickly slipped off her slippers and Misty was already dragging her girlfriend up the long stairs. In their bedroom, they got into the same position as before. Misty wrapped herself around Cordelia as Cordelia held her tight.

“I love you.” Cordelia accidentally blurted  aloud. She immediately blushed as she realized what she had said. Misty looked up at her and placed a kiss on her neck. “I love you too.” 

The couple fell asleep to the rain pattering outside and the comfortness of each other.

...

After what seemed like forever of agressive rain and thunder bolts, the thunderstorm came to a quiet stop around noon. The sun was threatening to creep out of the grey clouds. Cordelia and Misty had gotten out of bed at 10 AM and were taking it easy on their day off. Cordelia didn’t want to inform anyone else about the new information she received earlier this morning. She didn’t want to get her hopes up too high. Cordelia sighed as she sat alone in the library of the academy. She told Misty she needed some time alone. In reality, Cordelia just wanted to snoop around more. Ever since she found out she had a sister, it wouldn’t seem to leave her mind. In the deep end of the bookshelf, was the Goode family book. Cordelia swore she never even saw a picture of her sister in that book. It was mostly just pictures of her and Fiona growing up throughout the years. Cordelia lifted her finger and the book slid out by itself. She snatched it and blew the dust off. Cordelia let out a couple coughs. _Oh god, it’s been too long..._

Cordelia held the large old book tightly and went to a table to sit down. She opened the book slowly, as it was extremely fragile. The first photo was of her as an infant and a younger looking Fiona. Something caught her eyes right away. It seemed as if the photograph was folded in half. Cordelia rose her eyebrows in confusion. _What_ _the_ _fuck?_ Cordelia slid it out of the clear plastic that held the photographs in place. Once it was out, she was right. The photograph _was_ folded in half where it cut someone off. Cordelia gently unfolded it with her delicate fingers and there she was— her sister... Elizabeth Goode. Cordelia’s eyes widened. Her sister looked exactly like her. Long, golden hair with plump lips and a pointy, narrow nose. Her sister was standing beside Fiona, smiling. They looked so happy— _why would Fiona do such a thing and separate us?_ Cordeliacouldn’t fathom the thought. 

Cordelia set aside the new photograph of her and her sister. She continued to flip through the family book— but it was just the same old photographs of her and Fiona. Towards the end, there was another photo that looked like it was tampered with. Cordelia took a closer look and it was a professional photograph. It was of her— couldn’t have been more than 2 years old. She was all dressed up and propped up against a bean bag. The photo looked like it was folded in half. She carefully slid it out of the clear plastic and she was once again, correct. She unfolded it gently and there she was again. Only this time, she looked slightly older. She couldn’t have been more than 8. Elizabeth was missing a front tooth and smiling wildly. Elizabeth sat on another bean bag, posing with an acoustic guitar. Cordelia smiled a bit. The guitar stood out. Had her sister have in interest in music? Cordelia immediately felt guilt in the pit of her stomach. Guilt _and_ pain. Cordelia was absolutely disgusted with what Fiona had done. Of course, Fiona had done many things to traumatize and fuck up her life... but this— this was by far the worst thing she has ever done. Why would Fiona take her only chance at a real family? Cordelia sighed aloud. She set aside the photograph with the other tampered one and let her head fall down on the table lightly. Her head was pounding at this situation. The coolness of the table relived her warm face. This was too much information to process.

“ _Cordelia_? Cordelia? Where are you? Sorry to bother you but the mailman just stopped by. Your letter is on it’s way...” Misty’s soft voice echoed throughout the library. Misty traveled through the bookcases till she found Cordelia. At the sight, Misty felt instantly bad. She knew this situation would be draining to Cordelia. Misty remembered the countless nights they would stay up late at night, them venting to each other. Cordelia would vent to her about wishing she had a family. Misty could relate to her as well and that’s why they were so perfect for each other. Cordelia didn’t have a family, Misty didn’t have a family— they were each other’s family. Cordelia didn’t bother to move at the sound of Misty’s voice. Misty slowly approached her and pulled the chair beside her out. Misty softly sat on it and gently rubbed Cordelia’s back. Cordelia’s face was still flat on the cool table.

“Why did I have to have the worst mother ever?” Cordelia mumbled aloud against the table. She then lifted her head up and Misty let her hands drop to her own lap. Cordelia stared right into Misty’s eyes— waiting for an answer. Misty didn’t know what to reply. She didn’t know the answer. Cordelia then chewed on her bottom lip. She looked over to the 2 photographs and picked them up. She softly handed them to Misty.

“I was looking through the family book once more— to see if there was anything I missed. Sure enough, I did. That’s me and her, Elizabeth.”

Misty looked at the familiar photographs— as Cordelia showed them to her before. It was her first time seeing Elizabeth though and Misty gasped.

“Holy crap, she looks exactly like you...” Misty observed. Cordelia smiled slightly. “Yeah... I think so too. I wonder what she looks like now...” Cordelia wondered out loud. 

“I’m sure you’ll find out soon. You should hear from her again within a couple days. The mailman just came by to deliver your letter.” Misty made sure to remind her on that last part, in case Cordelia didn’t hear the first time when she first entered the library. Cordelia whispered a small thank you.

“I’m so thankful for you Misty. I couldn’t imagine going through this situation alone.”

Misty inched closer in her chair and grabbed her hands. 

“I’m thankful for you too. I’ll always be here to support you. Forever and always.” 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia finally hears from her sister and finally knows who she truly is. Smut warning ahead also.

It had been almost two weeks since Cordelia received the letter. Cordelia had begun to lose hope considering she hadn’t heard from Elizabeth again. Cordelia was fairly disappointed. Why wouldn’t she call back? Surely the letter has arrived to where she lives by now. A letter only took a max of a couple days to travel. Maybe the letter had gotten lost? Maybe I wrote the wrong phone number by accident? The endless possibilities wouldn’t leave Cordelia’s mind. She couldn’t concentrate on the paperwork she had to do. The office was starting to making her feel claustrophobic. With all the thoughts in her mind and all the mess of paperwork in front of her— she needed a quick break.

Cordelia exited her office and finally felt she could breathe properly again. The hallways were empty, as everyone was either teaching a class or attending a class. Cordelia entered the kitchen to grab a glass of water with ice cubes. Her mouth felt dry and needed to relieve it. She took a couple of long gulps till the water was gone besides the remaining ice left. Cordelia pressed the glass to her lips once more and let one ice cube slide into her mouth. She began to chew the ice cube and emptied the rest of the ice cubes down the drain, leaving the glass inside the sink. It was a habit of hers to eat ice. It always refreshed her and reminded her of her young teen years when she would eat endless amounts of ice cubes in the summer to cool down. She could _almost_ hear Fiona’s scold in her ears,

“ _Your_ _teeth_ _are_ _all_ _going_ _to_ _fall_ _out_ _if_ _you_ _continue_ _to_ _eat_ _ice_ , _little_ _girl_...”

Cordelia went back to her office but let the door open, wanting the cool air to enter her office so she wouldn’t feel so trapped. She sat back down on her office chair and opened the drawer. She needed a little distraction before really going back to work. She pulled her iPhone out and turned it on. Once her screen turned on, she immediately noticed a missed call. The number wasn’t saved in her contacts and it read that it was from Los Angeles. Cordelia let out a tiny gasp. Of _course_ her sister would call when she wasn’t near her phone. Cordelia read that she had only called a couple minutes ago when she was in the kitchen. She didn’t waste a second longer and pressed the call back button. Cordelia bit her lower lip as her heart was racing— it finally had hit her all at once that she was going to be speaking to her sister!

After four long rings, someone on the other line finally picked up.

“Hello?”

Cordelia was absolutely speechless at her sisters voice. Elizabeth’s voice was sweet. Soothing. Not too deep, not too high. By the tone of her voice, Cordelia knew she was a smoker— or at least used to be. Nonetheless her voice was calm and comforting. Cordelia finally managed to speak,

“Elizabeth? It’s Cordelia. Cordelia Goode.” On the other side of the line, Cordelia couldhear a soft gasp.

“Holy shit! It’s really you. Hey sis! I’m so glad you called back— I was beginning to worry you gave me the wrong number.” Cordelia let out a forced laugh. “Of course not. I was just getting some water and had left my phone in the office when you called. It’s _really_ great to hear you. I was getting worried my letter had gotten lost or something..” Cordelia trailed off.

“Oh! My bad. I actually received your letter a week ago. I _just_ finally now gathered the courage and time to call you. Sorry about that by the way.”

“No worries... so L.A. huh? What’re you doing all the way out there?” Cordelia asked. The conversation felt smooth and she felt more than comfortable talking to her sister. She definitely didn’t think it would go this way, being the fact they haven’t spoken in over 30 years.

“Well actually, I got a record deal with Interscope. I used to live in New York but I switched management and decided the west coast was for me...” Elizabeth softly explained. Cordelia gasped,

“You’re fucking with me... right?” Cordelia couldn’t believe it. Misty and Zoe weren’t wrong. Was her sister _really_  famous?

“Nope. Actually— you’ve probably heard one of my songs. I go by my stage name... Lana Del Rey.” Cordelia’s heart was pounding loudly. She felt as if all the air had been knocked out of her lungs. _The_ Lana Del Rey was _her_ sister? Of course she has heard of her. Some of her students loved her music. Even Misty loved to listen to Lana when she wasn’t listening to her usual Stevie Nicks. Some of the girls at the academy would often make jokes and say Lana looked an awfully lot like her. Cordelia never thought much about it or cared to look into it. Cordelia thought they were just fucking with her most of the time.

“You’re Lana? My God... I-I... don’t even know what to say. You’ve got to be joking with me.” Cordelia finally got out. Cordelia could hear her sister’s giggles on the other end.

“I promise you I’m not! Quite frankly I’m a little hurt you don’t believe me. I cant believe you don’t remember me being obsessed with music when we were younger!” Elizabeth teased. Cordelia then immediately remembered a few weeks back to when she was in the library and found the 2 photos of her and her sister. The acoustic guitar her sister held. 

“Yeah cause a two year old would remember that..” It was now Cordelia’s turn to laugh at her own joke. “What would you like me to call you then?” Cordelia quickly asked. It was a silly question but nonetheless, it had to be asked. Maybe her sister preferred one or the other. 

“Please, please call me Elizabeth, Lizzy or Liz. Lana Del Rey is my alternate persona to the public... to people who don’t know me. _You_ know me.” Elizabeth firmly explained.

“But I-I don’t know you...” Cordelia softly let out. She didn’t mean to, but she couldn’t help it. Cordelia continued, “I feel so bad that we _just_ founded each other. All those wasted years at an opportunity of a real family.”

Elizabeth sharply sucked in a breath. “I understand. I’m not exactly coping with it well either. It hurts that mother would do such a thing like this..”

“Exactly! I don’t even _see_ her as my mother. Hence why I called her Fiona growing up. Fiona... the face of all my nightmares! She practically threw me away too. Dumped me off at the academy when I was only 12. Myrtle basically became my real mother at that point...” Cordelia softly explained.

“Wait a minute... Myrtle? Myrtle Snow? Is she that one red head from the council?” Elizabeth asked— like she remembered something.

“Yes, her! Do you know her?” Cordelia quickly asked. 

“Unfortunately.” At that word, Cordelia’s eyes grew with concern. What does she mean by ‘unfortunately’ ?

“We weren’t always on good terms. She’d call me a trouble child. Anyways, is that old hoot still around?”

Cordelia winced slightly. “No. She’s not. Burned at the stake a couple years ago. I really miss her...”

“I’m sure. You’re lucky you at least had someone to guide you. I’ve practically been alone my entire life. Just me, my guitar and song book. It’s okay though. It got me to where I am today. And for that, I’m grateful.” Cordelia smiled a bit.

“I’m proud of you, you superstar.” Cordelia teased. 

“Thank you. I’m proud of you, you Supreme witch! You’re like... the most powerful witch on earth!”

Cordelia laughed and corrected, “I _am_ the most powerful witch on earth.”

Elizabeth said a quick apology and laughed. “Anyways, what’s up with you these days? Do you have a husband and kids?” Cordelia flushed. How would she explain to her sister that she had an asshole ex-husband who was a witch hunter? On top of that she couldn’t even _have_ children.

“Uh-um.. well, I _had_  a husband. We’re divorced though. No kids. I um.. I actually have a girlfriend though right now, whom I love very much.” It was silent on the other side, assuming Elizabeth was processing all that information. Cordelia silently hoped that her sister wasn’t the homophobic type. 

“Oh! I see. I don’t mind. I have a lot of gay fans and friends. I support the community. I’m happy for you! I actually just recently broke up with my boyfriend. Total dick. Now I’ve been taking time for myself and writing new music.”

“Thank you... and that’s good! I’m happy for you! My girlfriend actually loves your music by the way. My girlfriend _and_ the rest of my students at the academy.”

Cordelia decided against telling her that she and Misty had actually had _sex_ before to her music. Cordelia immediately felt disgusted. Who on earth has sex to their family members songs?

“Oh that’s wonderful! I cant wait to meet her then. And your students. What’s her name?”

“Misty. Misty Day. She’s a witch as well— the power of resurgence.”

“Ooo... a necromancer. You hit the jackpot. Misty Day is a sweet name.”

“It is... so about you visiting, when would you like to meet up and officially catch up in person?” Cordelia finally went for the question that had been on her mind the entire phone conversation.

“Hmm... well you’re in luck actually because I’m currently on a month long break. I can take my private jet whenever you’d like to New Orleans.”

Cordelia gasped. A private jet? Sure, she was wealthy— being the Supreme and headmistress of Miss Robichaux’s Academy, but a private jet? That was too much. Cordelia looked down on her calander that was on her desk. It was currently Thursday which meant it wouldn’t hurt to have her sister stop by tomorrow on Friday or the next day on Saturday... would it?

“Um... would you be down to come tomorrow? Or if that’s too soon, Saturday?” Cordelia asked. Cordelia could hear the smile plastered on her sister’s face across the line.

“Of course. I can’t wait to see you then, Cordelia.”

“I can’t wait to see you either, Lizzy.”

Lizzy’s laughter could be heard loudly on the other line.

“Funny you call me that. That used to be my old stage name till I officially changed it to Lana Del Rey.” Cordelia smiled at this new information. The two sisters eventually said their goodbyes before hanging up. Cordelia sighed a relief and leaned back on her office chair. The smile on her face wouldn’t seem to leave. She was at ease for a couple minutes till it hit her— she had less than a day to tell her students and teachers that her sister, Lana Del Rey, was coming to visit them tomorrow.

Cordelia fumbled with the academy intercom in her office and pressed the button,

 _“All_ _students_ _and_ _teachers_ _report_ _to_ _the_ _living_ _room_ _at_ _this_ _moment_. _I_ _repeat_ , _all_ _students_ _and_ _teachers_ _report_ _the_ _living_ _room_ _at_ _this_ _moment.”_

Cordelia rushed into the living room before her students and teachers could flood the room. Cordelia stood in front of the fireplace and awaited, feeling a little nervous. 

The first ones to arrive were Misty and her students. Misty taught in the greenhouse with young witches who had the similar power as her. Misty quickly guided her students to sit on one couch.

”Stay here guys, I’m gonna go check what this is about, okay?” Cordelia could hear Misty tell her students. The young witches nodded towards Misty and then she made her way to Cordelia.

“Is everything alright honey?” Misty whispered into her ear. Cordelia nodded and whispered back to her, “Elizabeth finally called. She’s coming tomorrow. I need to let everyone know who she is.” Misty smiled widely.

”That’s great! I’m so happy for you. To be honest, you had me worried with that message through the intercom.” Cordelia felt bad and pressed a soft kiss on her cheek. “Sorry baby, it’s fine. Go back to your students, they are all staring at us now..” Cordelia softly chuckled. Misty nodded and blushed as she went back to her students to sit with them.

The next ones to arrive were Zoe and Queenie with their handful of students. They taught basic skills in the far end of the academy in a classroom. Zoe and Queenie gave Cordelia a concerned look and Cordelia nodded to them.

“ _Everything’s_ _okay_ ,” Cordelia mind spoke to them from across the room. Zoe and Queenie got Cordelia’s message and relaxed a bit. 

They sat down with their students in another corner on a larger couch. Finally, Mallory and Coco arrived with their students. They taught in the library to beginner witches. Witches who didn’t even know their powers. As it had once been Mallory and Coco in that position. The two immediately sat on a couch with their students. The room was full of witches and it was loud. Cordelia rose her hands and whispered a spell which immediately shut everyone up and all eyes were on her.

“Thank you. I’ve gathered you all here today to deliver some exciting news...” Cordelia began with a loud tone. She wanted to make sure everyone in the room heard her.

“Miz Mizztee... is Miz Cordeelya gonna die?” A younger witch whispered into Misty’s ear. Misty’s eyes widened at her students question. “Oh heavens no.. She’s healthier than ever. Shh.. just listen to what she has to say okay?” Misty whispered back to the frightened child. The young witch wasn’t convinced but listened.

“As you all know. The last bit of family I knew, was Fiona. The former Supreme of this Coven. She isn’t with us anymore, like I said, you all know this.... but recently I’ve discovered some brand new information. I... I actually have an older sister. An older sister who lives in Los Angeles.” With that, all the witches in the room gasped. Zoe and Misty remained unbothered, as the two already knew beforehand. Many whispers began as the girls gossiped with each other. Cordelia rose her hands again and silence consumed the air once again. 

“I’m telling you all now because she will actually be visiting us tomorrow. Some of you may already even know who she is...”

Misty and Zoe now perked their heads up at this. This will now be brand new information to Misty and Zoe. Cordelia continued,

“Her name is Elizabeth Goode. But you all may know her as Lana Del Rey. She’s a famous singer and she is _my_ sister.”

Gasps were heard by every single student and teacher in the room.

“Lana Del Rey’s coming to our school!”

“Is she a witch too?”

“Can she sign my vinyl?” 

“I _knew_ you guys were related!”

Misty couldn’t believe her ears. She sat up and walked over to Cordelia. 

“Honey... is this a joke?” Misty asked. She felt lightheaded. This might’ve been bigger than Stevie. Her girlfriend’s sister is the one and only Lana Del Rey. Cordelia giggled at Misty’s cuteness. “No.. it’s not. She really is my sister.” 

“Holy shit... that’s crazy!” Cordelia nodded. “I know. It’s crazy to me too. I couldn’t believe it...” Cordelia noticed it was getting a little hectic. All the witches were screaming and wouldn’t stop talking loudly with each other. Their excitement getting the best of them.

“C’mon baby, we should get them back to class. There’s still 3 hours left of school for them...” Cordelia said loudly to Misty, over the girls screams. Misty agreed as she observed the room. 

Cordelia silenced the room one last time. All eyes were on her and Misty. 

“That is all. I would like to remind each and everyone of you to be on your best behavior for tomorrow. Now... return to your classes. Have a good rest of the school day.” 

With that, Misty, Zoe, Queenie, Mallory and Coco all gathered up their own students. They put them in single file lines and they all left the living room one by one. Cordelia observed and in minutes, the living room was silent once again. Cordelia was content now that it was off her chest. She felt lighter on her shoulders. Cordelia decided to go back to her office and finish up the rest of her paperwork in peace. 

..

The night sky soon bled into the day sky. The students and teachers who stayed at the academy all had their dinner and were off to bed for the night. Misty and Cordelia were left in the kitchen— as usual, cleaning up the dishes of the other girls.

Misty was drying up a newly washed plate right beside Cordelia, the comfortable silence consuming them both. Cordelia’s mind wandered to Misty and her sister meeting. Cordelia knew how big of a fan Misty was and this would all be a Stevie Nicks part 2. But this time... Cordelia was _related_ to the super star. Cordelia felt a tang of jealousy hit her stomach. _What if Misty likes her more than me? What if my students like her more than me?_

“Hey... you better not like her more than me huh?” Cordelia half jokingly asked. Misty bursted out into laughter. “Of course not. You know I prefer Stevie anyways...” Misty teased. 

Cordelia rose a single eyebrow. “Oh? Is that so?” Cordelia wanted to change the direction of this conversation and decided to go for it. “Does _Stevie_ give you orgasms like I do?” Cordelia whispered. Misty’s cheeks flushed. Misty didn’t know why but every time Cordelia spoke like this and spoke about that _stuff_ — she’d get extremely flustered and butterflies wouldn’t leave her tummy. Cordelia noticed the embarrassment in Misty’s face and inched closer to her. 

“I want you to do me here in the kitchen,” Cordelia finally whispered into her ear. Misty gulped and stared right into her eyes. Misty noticed the familiar dark hue in Cordelia’s eyes. Her eyes always darkened with lust every time she was in the _mood_. Though, she hasn’t seen those eyes in a while. It has been a couple weeks since the two did anything intimate together. With Cordelia being caught up in the office plus her sister— it _has_ been a while, now that Misty really thought about it. Cordelia’s eyes and words immediately turned Misty on. 

Misty placed the plate down in the sink and pushed Cordelia to the counter. Cordelia let out a groan of satisfaction. Misty grabbed her hips and lifted her, so she was sat on the counter. Misty placed herself in between her legs and Cordelia wrapped her legs around Misty. 

Cordelia huskily smiled and dove in. Their lips wouldn’t separate. Their lips molded perfectly against each other. After a couple minutes of making out hard against the counter, Misty quickly moved her lips down to the base of her jawline. Once on Cordelia’s neck, she started to suck on it for a couple minutes, leaving dark purple love bites. Cordelia moaned, knowing Misty had marked her once again. 

“You’re mine... got it?” Misty asked while her lips were still against Cordelia’s neck. Cordelia threw her head back. 

“Yes.. yes I’m yours. Please—“

“Please what?” Misty teased, cutting her off. Misty began to unbutton Cordelia’s white blouse. Cordelia let her and groaned. Once the blouse was off, Misty threw it somewhere behind her. Cordelia’s breasts spilled out and Misty wasted no time. Misty began to leave kisses all over her bra covered breasts and squeezed them roughly. With one hand, she tried to unclasp the black laced bra. After a couple tries, it worked and she furiously removed the bra. Like the blouse, she threw Codelia’s bra somewhere behind her. Cordelia’s nipples hardened at the sudden exposure. Misty moved her mouth to her right breast and began to suck gently. 

“Mmmh... I love your boobs...” Misty moaned against her right nipple. Misty moved her hands to Cordelia’s skirt and started to roll it up. Cordelia was thankful she decided to wear a skirt today. It was always easy access to their quick fucks. Misty slipped her hand in between and pressed a single index finger over her underwear. 

“I’m so wet...” Cordelia moaned as she felt Misty’s hand over her underwear. 

“I know honey, want me to take care of that?” 

“Fuck yeah... give it to me, _please!”_

Misty moved aside her underwear and made contact with her wet folds right away. 

“Please...” Cordelia begged. She held her hands tightly on Misty’s hips, wanting to bring her closer. 

Misty didn’t waste a second long and started to rub her index finger on her clit. She drew a couple large slow circles and then picked up a medium pace with smaller circles. Cordelia moaned at the exquisite feeling. 

“Ohh—oh! Misty, pl-please faster!” Cordelia could barely get the words out without a moan interrupting her. Misty tried to kiss her lips while she picked the pace up down there. Cordelia was too in a daze to kiss back. Misty then stopped and as soon Cordelia was about to complain, Misty shoved two fingers inside her without a warning. Cordelia’s moan was the most beautiful sound Misty has ever heard. The moan echoed throughout the empty kitchen. 

“Oh my god— Mistyyyy... please don’t stop— don’t you _dare_ stop!” Misty kept kissing her jaw and neck now as she fucked her at a fast pace. Misty was practically pounding her fingers and a wet slick noise was heard every time she went in and out. Cordelia could feel her legs twitch, her end was near. 

“Are you close?” Misty managed to ask while she still had her mouth on Cordelia’s neck. 

“Yes!!! I’m cumming, i’m cumming, i’m—“ 

“Ohhh...Ohhh!!! Mistyyy— fuck yes!” Cordelia came hard. Misty pounded her fingers faster and faster till she felt Cordelia’s juices drip onto her hand. Misty came to a soft stop and pulled out. Misty licked her own fingers clean while Cordelia’s dark eyes were staring at her. Once Cordelia was back to earth, she leaned forward and kissed Misty _hard_. Misty thrusted her tongue inside, making sure Cordelia could taste herself, from licking her own fingers. 

“I love you so much,” Cordelia said into the kiss. Misty giggled, “I loved hearing ya. Let’s head upstairs now. You probably woke the girls up...” Misty teased. Misty went to grab Cordelia’s bra and blouse and handed it to her. 

“You know I couldn’t resist you...” Cordelia said back with the same amount of tease in her voice. She clasped her bra back on and threw on her blouse again. She hopped off the counter and Misty pulled her in for a hug. “Don’t worry honey, I can’t resist you either.” 

The couple finished up the last of the plates and headed up for the night. They both settled in each other’s arms— in their usual position. Cordelia layed awake while Misty had already fallen asleep. The nervousness for her sister’s arrival tomorrow wouldn’t leave her mind. Her sister was a famous celebrity. It both excited and worried her at the endless amount of possibilities. Cordelia finally decided to wander her mind somewhere else... somewhere positive. She thought about Misty and how much she loved her. In no time— she fell into a peaceful slumber into the arms of the woman she loved the most. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia and the rest of Miss Robichaux’s Academy finally meet Lana Del Rey— aka Cordelia’s sister. Though, they make some interesting discoveries about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is set in 2015 so imagine Lana aka Elizabeth wearing the outfit from the 10th annual Billboard Women in Music event. And just imagine Cordelia wearing the floral grey dress from Apocalypse.)

The morning sky came unexpectedly quick. Cordelia slowly pried her eyes open from her dreamless sleep. Misty was of course, still asleep right next to her. Cordelia took this chance to really observe her. Soft snores were coming out her mouth, as her mouth was slightly open. Her soft eyes were shut gently and she looked at ease. Cordelia was in love with her. _How_ _did_ _she_ _manage_ _to_ _look_ _so_ _beautiful_ _even_ _in_ _her_ _sleep?_  

Cordelia looked over to the clock and it was about to be 7 AM. She mentally groaned. She and Misty had to go to work in an hour and they still had yet to get up. Cordelia didn’t want to disturb her girlfriend’s sleep but— work is work. Cordelia gently shook Misty awake from her slumber. 

“Misty... Misty, baby. It’s time to get up.” 

Misty grunted, “M’h tired, shhhh...” Misty then rolled over and faced her back to Cordelia. She also bundled herself deeper into the softness of her blankets. 

Cordelia giggled at her words and actions. She got closer to her and whispered in her ear, “If you don’t get up right now, you’re gonna regret it!” 

At that, Misty slowly turned around to face Cordelia once more. Still covered in her blankets, she looked up to Cordelia, with a squint in her eyes. Misty was clearly still half asleep. 

“What do you mean by ‘regret it’?” 

Cordelia bit her lip to suppress her smile. She wanted to tease Misty. Cordelia softly spoke, “I won’t fuck you for a whole month... that’s what I mean. So, you decide.” 

Misty’s eyes widened and she was no longer feeling sleepy. Misty sat up and pushed the blankets away from her body, revealing her loose tank top and silk shorts. Misty had no bra on and her left breast was nearly exposed due to the looseness of the fabric. Cordelia’s eyes shifted to her breasts and Misty noticed.

”Cordelia honey, I don’t even think you’d last a whole month without fucking me...” Misty said with a light chuckle. Cordelia blushed and threw a pillow lightly at Misty’s face. Cordelia began to get up from their bed, “Get ready.” 

Cordelia went into the bathroom as a flustered Misty just watched her walk into the bathroom. Cordelia opened the bathroom door and turned on the light. She shut the door behind her and walked over to the large mirror. She stared at herself. Her fingers made their way to her eye bags and then traced them down to her cheeks. _I’m getting old..._ The thought wouldn’t leave her mind everytime she looked herself in the mirror. The bags under her eyes were increasing and her cheeks would have days where they would sag. The permanent wrinkles on her face didn’t help either. _What a great way to look like on a day where you’re seeing your sister for the first time in 30 years..._ Cordelia’smind then went to her sister. She promised to visit them today. Cordelia couldn’t help but feel a little nervous. Many possibilities could happen today. Before Cordelia could think of anymore what if’s, she began to undress herself. She slid out of her shorts and tank top. Cordelia let the clothing pool at her bare feet. 

The clothing covering her feet made her cold feet warm. As much as she didn’t want to— she stepped out of the pool of clothing and hit the cold bathroom tiles once more. Being left in nothing but a bra and underwear, she walked over to the shower. She turned it on and waited for the warm water to come out.

“Hey, can I join you?” Misty quickly asked as she opened the door slightly. She peeked her head through a small crack of the bathroom door. Cordelia turned around and looked at Misty— a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

“Baby, we have to work in like less than an hour. We have to make it quick— no funny business okay?” With those words, Misty entered the bathroom and shut the door behind her. 

“Okay okay geesh. You know I don’t even prefer shower sex anyways....” Cordelia rose her brows and laughed. _Like_ _anyone_ _would_ _believe_ _that..._

The steam was coming out of the shower curtains which meant the water was warm enough. Misty was already naked since she slept in shorts and nothing but a tank top. Cordelia was struggling to take off her bra. Misty noticed and gave her a cocky smile.

“Need help with that?”

Cordelia rolled her eyes playfully. “Please?”

Misty walked over to her and unclasped the bra, placing a quick kiss on her left shoulder. Misty hopped in the shower first while Cordelia quickly slid her underwear off. She joined Misty in the steamy shower. Both women had enough room so they could both get wet at the same time. The water drenched their long golden locks of hair. Cordelia wasted no time and grabbed the shampoo.

“Step out of the water for a second, let me wash your hair first since... t-there’s a lot of it.”

Misty listened and went away from the water. “I can’t help having this much hair Delia!” Cordelia giggled lightly as she squeezed a good amount of shampoo on her fingers and rubbed it in Misty’s scalp. She lathered it and the shampoo went down her long, curly locks of hair. Once her hair was all covered, Misty washed it off. Cordelia then stepped out of the water and shampooed her own hair. It was easier to do it on her own since it was way lighter than Misty’s. Once Misty was done washing the shampoo, she stepped out so Cordelia could rinse off her own shampoo on her hair. Misty took this chance to grab the loofa and squirt a bit of body soap on it. Misty stepped out of the water and began to wash herself. She covered her front side with soap but Cordelia noticed she was struggling to reach her back. 

“Here, let me help you. Turn around.” 

Cordelia grabbed the loofa from her as Misty obeyed. She moved her long curly hair to one side as Cordelia got to work. 

..

They grabbed their fluffy white towels and covered themselves. Misty already began to get out the hair dryer so their hair could dry enough in time. Cordelia dropped her towel first and reached for a drawer to pull out some underwear and bra’s for her and Misty. She tossed the undergarments towards Misty and she caught it. Misty’s eyes didn’t leave Cordelia’s body.

“Hey. I love your body. I love how comfortable you are around me...” Misty shot at Cordelia  and then quickly turned on the loud hair dryer before Cordelia could respond. Cordelia immediately blushed and stepped in her underwear. She quickly put on her own bra after. Cordelia immediately exited the bathroom and walked over to their large walk-in closet. Cordelia wanted to look professional on this special day. Cordelia always bought the expensive brands as she always wanted to impress. She finally stuck with a Hermès floral print dress. It was a grey silk floral print maxi dress from Heremès featuring a bib to the chest, fitted cuffs, a high standing collar, long sheer sleeves and floral lace panels. She had bought this a year ago when she visited Paris. It was extremely elegant. 

Cordelia slipped it on and felt extravagant. She slipped some matching Hermès heels on as well. She walked over to the long body mirror and check herself out. The long dress fit her well and hugged her curves in all the right places. Her hair was already beginning to dry itself. 

She walked back to the bathroom where Misty was already brushing her dry hair. She was only in a bra and underwear. Misty looked over to Cordelia and gasped. 

“Holy shit— you look...” before Misty could continue, she leaned in to place a soft kiss on Cordelia’s lips. 

“Beautiful. You look beautiful. You always do.”

Cordelia blushed, “Thanks. Go get dressed, we only have 10 minutes left.” 

With that, Misty exited the bathroom to go get dressed in her regular clothes. Cordelia grabbed the already plugged in hair dryer and went to work. It only took a few minutes and her long golden hair was ready to go. She then plugged in the curling iron and got out her makeup as well. While waiting for it to heat up, Cordelia squirted some foundation on her beauty blender and patted her face. Next came the concealer and setting powder. Cordelia usually stuck with a basic makeup look. Nothing too extreme. She’d put a nice coat of mascara and draw her eyebrows on. That’s all there was to it. Once her face was done, the curling iron was ready. Cordelia simply curled the ends of her hair and was done. She unplugged both the hair dryer and curling iron and put them back in their drawers. She cleaned up her makeup and then went out of the bathroom. Misty was already in a simple black jumper with flats. Misty never bothered with makeup or doing her hair— as it was already naturally curled. Misty looked up to Cordelia and smiled. 

“Ready to go?” 

Cordelia smiled, “Yes.” 

..

It was almost lunch hour but for some reason, Cordelia wasn’t feeling hungry at all. The thought that her sister would be arriving soon made her have a nervous, queazy feeling in her stomach. Alas, she still needed to eat. It wouldn’t be healthy to not eat. Cordelia forced herself to step out of her office. She made her way into the kitchen. Some of the students were already sat at the table eating their lunches, while the others went out to eat. Misty was preparing her and Cordelia’s lunch, as usual. Misty was swaying her hips lightly and humming a tune to herself. Cordelia softly observed her girlfriend and smiled to herself. Her eyes landed on her ass as it was swaying side to side. Cordelia decided to walk up behind her and wrap her arms around her waist. At the feeling, Misty stopped swaying and fell silent. Cordelia set her head on her right shoulder and sighed out. Misty smiled and pushed her ass softly into Cordelia’s crotch.

“Hey honey, I made you a chicken salad,” Misty softly spoke forward. Cordelia placed a kiss on her right cheek and pulled away.

“Thank you baby. Let’s go eat.”

The couple brought their salads to the table with the rest of the students.

“Mizz Cordeelya, when is your sister comin’ to visit us?” A younger student of Misty’s asked. Cordelia looked over at the younger girl and smiled at her adorable southern accent. The little girl reminded her of a child Misty. 

“In a couple hours I assume,” Cordelia replied.

The little girls eyes widened, “Oh wow! I’m kinda nervous. I ain’t ever meet a celebrity before...”

Misty chuckled lightly, “Don’t worry. Just don’t pass out. I made the same mistake years ago when I first met Stevie Nicks.” The little girl laughed. “You passed out? That’s crazy!” Misty confirmed by nodding. Cordelia smiled at Misty’s conversation with the young girl. Cordelia’s mind couldn’t help but wander to the future. _Would_ _Misty_ _want_ _to_ _ever_ _get_ _serious?_ _Get_ _married?_ _Have_ _kids?_ It was all so sudden and those thoughts made her tummy fill with butterflies. After Hank, she didn’t think she would ever fall in love again. With Misty being back, it was just destiny. Like the world wanted them to be together— and Cordelia didn’t want it any other way. She had loved Misty since the day she first _felt_ her hands. Sure, she was blind at the time but the powerful connection... it’s _always_ been there. 

“You okay?” Misty softly whispered in her ear. Cordelia immediately snapped out of her thoughts and smiled back at Misty.

“Yeah... I’m fine.”

They continued to have small talk whilst eating their lunches. Once their lunch break was over and the girls who left for lunch had returned to the academy, they all resumed class. There was only 2 hours left of the school day and quite frankly, Cordelia couldn’t wait for it to be over. Typing up reports all day long was tiring. Cordelia sat in her office chair typing away when a ring filled her eardrums. Her eyes squinted as her eyebrow lifted in confusion. Her phone was causing her desk drawer to buzz loudly. Cordelia quickly opened it and pulled her phone out. _Elizabeth_ _was_ _calling._

 

“Hello Elizabeth? Is everything alright?” Cordelia asked with some worry in her tone. Her mind wandered to the endless possibilities that could’ve happened on her sister’s flight.

“Hey! Yeah! Everything’s alright. I just landed in Louisiana... My driver is about to take me to the academy. I’ll see you in about... 2ish hours actually.”

Cordelia’s shoulders sagged as she let out a tiny sigh of relief.

“Oh! That’s wonderful that you made it here all right! I’ll see you soon then.”

With that, the call ended. Cordelia immediately rushed to finish the remaining paperwork, as she didn’t want to be in the office still when Elizabeth arrived.

_.._

_*Ringgggg*_

Miss Robichaux’s Academy’s school bells finally rang for the day. Which meant the students and witches could finally go home or the witches who stayed at the Academy, could go back to their own rooms. Cordelia let out a sigh of relief. She grabbed her Gucci handprint bag and exited her office. She made sure to turn off the lights and lock the doors for the weekend. It was finally Friday and she would finally be spending the weekend with her very own sister. 

The hallway was flowing with witches sprinting to go home for the weekend. In the crowd, Cordelia spotted Misty, Mallory and Coco having a conversation. Cordelia managed to make her way over to them. 

“Hello girls, how was your day of teaching?” Cordelia asked. The three women looked up and smiled to their Supreme.  

Mallory replied, “It was wonderful as always. It’s always a blessing to teach these new witches.” 

“Yeah, I’m really seeing the growth in some of them. It’s fantastic!” Coco decided to add on. Cordelia cheekily smiled, showing some of her pearly white teeth. “That’s great! How was your class today, baby?” Cordelia looked over to Misty. 

“It was good. Anna finally managed to color change roses. It was a very big improvement.” 

Cordelia rose her eyebrows, “Oh wow! That is a huge accomplishment for her. She’s the young southern girl from earlier at lunch, right?” 

Misty nodded. Cordelia was extremely proud of all her teachers and students. They couldn’t have done a better job. Finally, after five minutes of just observing, the hallways finally cleared up. The students went home whilst the other students went to their own rooms for the day. Zoe and Queenie eventually came out of their classroom. 

“Whew... Thank god we’re done for the weekend!” Zoe said as she approached the other teachers and Supreme. Cordelia rose her brow in confusion. “What happened in your guys class?” 

“Ugh, some little witch almost set fire to the entire classroom. If it weren’t for Zoe catching her, we all would’ve been fucked,” Queenie let out. The other teachers gasped. 

“You need to be more careful. Teaching fire to young witches isn’t exactly a smart idea...” Cordelia reminded the girls. Before Zoe and Queenie could reply, a loud knock filled the hallways. The five witches all turned their heads to the large door. A silhouette of a thin woman could be made behind the door. Cordelia gulped. 

“Is that...” Misty softly said. Cordelia nodded. 

“It’s my sister...” Cordelia confirmed. Zoe, Queenie, Misty, Mallory and Coco stared at Cordelia— waiting for her next move. After a minute, she snapped out of it and didn’t want to keep her waiting any longer. Cordelia faced her teachers and whispered, “Stay here. Let me go get her.” 

Cordelia proceeded down the hallway while the other witches had their eyes on her from behind. Cordelia’s heart was beating so loudly, she swore it was about to explode. Cordelia finally managed to turn the door handle with shaky hands. Cordelia swung it open. There she was. Elizabeth Goode. Her sister had gorgeous black hair that fell down her chest. It was curled a bit. She had a pointy nose, plump lips and high cheekbones. Her cat like eyes had a simple black winged eyeliner. The two sisters stared at each other for what felt like eternity. 

“Hey Cordelia...” Elizabeth finally got out. Cordelia couldn’t take it anymore and finally leaped in for a big hug. The two long lost sisters finally were in each other’s arms for the first time in 30 years. 

“I can’t believe it’s you!!!” Cordelia whispered into her neck. She smelled of cinnamon and cigarettes. Cordelia pulled away and stared her up and down once more. Elizabeth smiled brightly. “It’s me! Wow! You look amazing. Is that Hermès?” Elizabeth asked observing her younger sister. Cordelia blushed and nodded. Elizabeth was wearing an elegant black pantsuit. The top of the suit was embroidered with a floral black velvet pattern. Her black heels were to die for and Cordelia was absolutely speechless. 

“And are you wearing... Gucci?” Cordelia had a thing for high fashion brands and could spot a brand from a mile away. Elizabeth looked down and chuckled lightly. “You know me so well!” 

“Well c’mon in!” Before Cordelia could fully open the door, she paused. She didn’t have any luggage. “Wait a minute, where’s your bags?” Cordelia paused for a moment. Elizabeth responded, “Oh! My bags are in the car. My driver will come deliver them in a few. Surely your servants can place them for me in the room i’ll be staying at, right?” Cordelia nodded. She cursed herself mentally for already lying to her sister. They didn’t _have_ servants. Cordelia didn’t want to live that lifestyle and teach her students it was okay to make a mess and not clean up themselves. It wasn’t normal.

Cordelia then fully opened the door and allowed Elizabeth to step in first. Cordelia followed behind and shut the door. 

“Welcome to Miss Robichaux’s Academy...” Cordelia playfully introduced. Elizabeth was left gawking at the large academy she once was in many— many years ago. 

“Holy shit... so much has, changed!” Elizabeth said observing the portraits on the walls of past Supreme’s. Cordelia nodded. “Yeah...” 

The two finally made it to the living room where the teachers were waiting for them. The witches on the couch were left speechless at the sight of Lana Del Rey. Misty wanted to faint. Mallory’s eyes were threatening to tear up while Coco was biting her tongue, as she was suppressing the urge to scream. Queenie and Zoe squealed slightly and were shaking. All the girls at the academy were absolutely fan crazy for Lana Del Rey. Now, they couldn’t believe she was right here in front of them— apart of this coven. 

“Oh, Elizabeth. These are my teachers. And the curly blonde one” Cordelia softly pointed towards Misty, “that’s my girlfriend...” Cordelia explained proudly. The witches all shakily stood up and Misty could feel her heart thumping loudly. They all had looked like they saw a ghost. Something in the pit of Misty’s stomach didn’t feel right. She didn’t know what it was though. She shook it off and stepped closer first. 

“It’s g-great to meet you, Lana.” Misty shakily said. She held out a hand to shake but Elizabeth smiled and pulled her in for a quick hug instead. 

“Please, call me Elizabeth. It’s great to finally meet you too Misty!” Elizabeth said pulling away. “You’re family. You make my sister happy and that’s all that matters.” 

Misty was absolutely star struck. _I’m family with Lana Del Rey..._

Elizabeth then made her way down the line. Mallory was next. She shook her hand. 

“I’m Mallory... it’s an honor to meet you, Lana.” Elizabeth smiled and shook her hand. “It’s wonderful to meet you, Mallory. Please everyone here can call me Elizabeth. I have a feeling we will all be getting closer...” Mallory nodded. Next was Coco. 

Coco took Elizabeth’s hand and firmly shook it.

”I’m Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt. Pleasure to finally meet you Elizabeth. I’m also from Los Angeles, so we kinda come from the same place. If you ever need an assistant, i’m here!” Elizabeth’s eyes went wide at this witches eagerness. 

“I already like you Coco. Thank you very much. I’ll keep that in mind.”

Coco horrayed lightly and went over to Mallory. 

“ _I’m_ _going_ _to_ _make_ _her_ _my_ _best_ _friend_...” Coco whispered to Mallory. 

Mallory rolled her eyes, “ _Yeah_ _right_..” 

Finally it was time for Queenie and Zoe. The young girls were absolutely star struck and couldn’t seem to stop shaking lightly. 

“Wow... Lana- I mean Elizabeth.. I can’t believe it’s really you. I absolutely love Born To Die. Truly a masterpiece.” Zoe began first. Queenie then replied, 

“Yeah, and Ultraviolence? Fuck. You really did that!!! When is Honeymoon going to release?” 

“Oh yeah! Your new album is scheduled to release sometime this year, when is it?—“

”Girls. Let her breathe. Elizabeth, don’t feel pressured into answering their questions if you  don’t want to...” Cordelia said, throwing dagger eyes towards Queenie and Zoe. Elizabeth giggled and shot the two witches a soft smile. 

“It’s alright Cordelia... girls, thank you so much! It means a lot that you like my music. I’ll tell you Honeymoon release date but you promise not to tell anyone right?” 

Zoe and Queenie nodded furiously. 

“Okay so I’m scheduled to release it on September 18th of this year. There will be 14 tracks on the record. The first single will be releasing in a couple months...” Elizabeth explained. 

“Holy shit!! 14 songs?!” Zoe said. Elizabeth nodded. “Yes... anywho, what are your names?” Zoe extended her hand and Elizabeth happily took it. 

“I’m Zoe. Zoe Benson.” 

“Nice to meet you Zoe. Such a sweet name.” 

Elizabeth then looked towards Queenie. “And you?” 

“I’m Queenie.” Elizabeth shook Queenie’s hand and smiled. “Pleasure to meet you.” 

Once the introduction was finally over, the girls finally felt more comfortable around Elizabeth. They all sat on the couches and had some small talk. Misty sat right next to Cordelia, as Elizabeth decided to sit on the other side of Misty. Once again, the terrible feeling in her stomach arose. Being so near Elizabeth made Misty feel so intimated. She could feel her eyes on her. Wanting to make sure, Misty looked over to Elizabeth and sure enough, she was staring right at her. Misty’s cheeks flushed and she looked back down at her hands. 

“So, Elizabeth. You have powers right?” Mallory asked from across the couch. Elizabeth snapped out of Misty’s stare and looked up to Mallory, 

“I sure do.” Cordelia now perked up to this. 

“What powers?” Cordelia asked, curiosity hitting her. Elizabeth smirked and stood up. All of a sudden, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she lifted her hands. In seconds, all the Supreme portraits in the living room were lit on fire! 

Cordelia let out a loud shriek, “ _What_ _are_ _you_ _doing?!”_  

Then, Elizabeth whispered something in Latin and in no time, the fires were put out and the paintings were back in place. It was as if they were never set on fire. All terrified eyes landed back on Elizabeth. 

“How did you do that?!” Cordelia asked. She was absolutely shocked. Pyrokenisis wasn’t special but bringing the object back from it’s fire state was _rare_ — Cordelia didn’t even think she herself could accomplish that. 

Elizabeth shrugged, “I guess i’m just really good at pyrokenisis?” 

The impressed witches gasped. “What else can you do?!” Mallory asked in excitement. Elizabeth thought for a moment. 

Elizabeth was an extraordinary witch. Her powers were much more different than the other witches. Elizabeth knew why Fiona sent her away— for her dark powers. Fiona didn’t want to deal with her and simply sent her away to an orphanage where someone else would deal with her. Growing up, Fiona would catch Elizabeth setting innocent animals on fire, exploding things with her mind, and in school, Elizabeth went to as far as setting a teacher on fire. Fiona no longer wanted to deal with her _demon_ child. She had already enough to deal with an infant Cordelia. Elizabeth mentally chuckled that these idiots easily accepted her back in the academy. She didn’t want to tell anyone about her special dark powers otherwise she would be burned at the stake for sure. Elizabeth then looked towards Misty. _Ahh..._ _Misty_ _Day..._ the gorgeous swamp witch that somehow managed to steal Cordelia’s heart. Elizabeth concentrated extra hard on her precious mind and then in seconds, Misty was bent on the ground, kissing Elizabeth’s expensive heels. Cordelia’s stomach got a tang of jealousy. 

“Concilium? Not bad. Now knock it off,” Cordelia firmly said. She flung her hand and Misty ripped up, standing up straight. Elizabeth chuckled lowly, “thanks for being my lab rat...” Misty was absolutely terrified at this point and sat back down next to Cordelia quickly. Cordelia grew annoyed. The shit eating grin her sister had didn’t help with her annoyance. 

“Is that all? Concilium and pyrokenisis?” Cordelia asked. Elizabeth shook her head. 

“No. Those are just my specialties. I can basically do every spell in the seven wonders...”

All the other witches gasped slightly. Cordelia scoffed, “Oh? Is that so? Well just remember that I’m the fucking Suprme. Got it?” Elizabeth laughed at the tough act her little sister tried to pull off. “Geesh, Delia. Tone it down a bit. I’m just messing around here. We’re all witches!” Elizabeth then wrapped herself around Cordelia and playfully rubbed her shoulders. 

“Is she always this tense?” Elizabeth asked looking towards Misty. The swamp witch decided not to answer and hoped Elizabeth would just leave her alone. 

“Did that fire warm you all up? You all still seemed in shock. Here let me all help you _cool_ down a bit...” 

Elizabeth then stepped back a bit and scrunched her hands up into fists. Misty grew closer to Cordelia, afraid what might Elizabeth do next. 

In seconds, the room was snowing. Tiny drops of snowflakes were falling down. 

“Woah...” Coco and Mallory said in synch. Misty and Cordelia were staring at Elizabeth. The dark haired witch then looked back into Misty’s eyes and Misty gulped. _Something_ _was_ _off_ _about_ _her..._ Misty swore she saw her eyes turn a bright shade of yellow. Something almost demonic like. Then in seconds, snow was furiously pouring down, almost like a blizzard. 

“Th-that’s enough now!” Cordelia said with her teeth chattering. _Oh_ _God,_ _she’s_ _going_ _to_ _freeze_ _us_ _all!_  

Elizabeth didn’t listen to Cordelia’s words and continued with the snow. Her eyes were fully in the back of her head and she couldn’t seem to stop herself. All of a sudden, she was flung out of her state. Cordelia stopped her sister before she froze the entire academy. Elizabeth got a bloody nose in result with doing that. She always did. She couldn’t control it. 

“I’m sorry. I swear I didn’t mean for it to go that far—“ Elizabeth shakily said. 

“Next time, don’t try a power you have doubt on. You could’ve killed us all!” Cordelia scolded at her older sister.

“Are you guys okay?” Cordelia asked to Misty and the rest of the witches. They all nodded, still trying to thaw themselves out after the mini blizzard they had just experienced. Elizabeth stood up.

“I’m sorry. I really am. I hope you all can forgive me,” Elizabeth said, speaking to the other witches.

“It’s okay. You didn’t mean it. Cordelia forgets we were all once inexperienced at one point...” Mallory softly replied. Elizabeth shot her a smile. 

.. 

It was nearing 10 pm and most of the witches by now were settled in for the night. If they weren’t sleeping, they were either watching a few TV shows or reading a few books before bed. Elizabeth’s driver earlier had brought her bags in the academy, to which Zoe and Queenie offered to take to Elizabeth’s temporary room. The two witches were still star struck they would practically do _anything_ for the famous witch. Elizabeth knew that and she loved that about them. Elizabeth slipped on her red lingerie and grabbed her iPod. She played some Nina Simone. Elizabeth absolutely adored Nina’s work. Her whole career had been based entirely around old Hollywood stars like Nina, Elvis Presley, Billie Holliday, Amy Winehouse, etc.

The first song that came on shuffle was her famous, “I Put A Spell On You”

Elizabeth smiled softly and turned it up at an appropriate volume as it was getting late and she didn’t want to be a problem on her first night at the academy. She softly danced around the room to the charming song. The trumpets consuming her soul. She went in front of the body mirror and immediately thought of the particular Cajun witch. The golden curly locks, her gypsy style, her sister’s girlfriend— Misty Day. 

 _“I put a spell on you... because you’re mine..”_ Elizabeth sang along with Nina’s voice. She then shut her eyes and in no time, all the objects in the room were lifted slowly. Elizabeth loved her special powers. She set all the objects down quietly and transmuted to the silky bed. 

“ _And I don’t care if you don’t want me, I’m yours right now. You hear me? I put a spell on you... because you’re mineee,”_ Elizabeth smiled to herself slightly as the song came to a soft end. She layed back down and continued to think about the swamp witch. Something about her— just wouldn’t leave her mind. 

 ..

In Cordelia and Misty’s bedroom, they were getting ready for bed. They had just finished brushing their teeth’s and Misty was already slipping on her silk pajamas. 

“So... what do you think about her?” Cordelia asked while grabbing her pajamas as well. 

Misty shrugged, 

“I don’t know. She intimidates the hell out of me, thats for damn sure.” 

Cordelia nodded, “That was really weird what she did with you— the mind control. That was very uncalled for. Also the portraits on fire also sent me into a panic mode. I don’t know what I would’ve done if they were all gone...” 

Misty had finished putting her pajamas on and shot her a sympathetic smile. 

“Yeah. Don’t forget nearly freezing us to death.. Also Dee?” Misty softly began. Cordelia shot her head up to look at her, “It’s probably nothing but... she just gave me really bad vibes. She didn’t keep her eyes off me once and just her presence sent an unsettling feelin’ in my stomach.” 

Cordelia’s eyes widened. She didn’t want to think about it too much but this was Misty’s power. Misty grew up knowing what life and death is. Misty could sense anything decaying and anything growing. 

“What kind of unsettling feeling?” Cordelia pressed further. 

“If i’m being honest, she gives me the heebie-jeebies, Delia. There is something wrong with her.” 

“What do you mean?” Cordelia’s eyes grew concerned with Misty’s words.

”I'm not educated, but I'm no fool. Evil was speaking to her... And you would know better than me, Cordelia. But I've sensed evil ever since I was a child...” Cordelia nodded agreeing with her girlfriend. It was true. They both knew it. Misty was practically a God. Misty softly continued, 

“I could smell the sweet rot of a decaying soul, but I've never smelled anything quite like her. I don't know how to describe it. To me she wore the perfume of death.”

Cordelia couldn’t possibly widen her eyes more. She felt light headed. What on earth has she done? Bringing her sister here and putting her, her girlfriend, her teachers, her students— all in danger. Cordelia felt foolish. She should have never listened to meeting up with Elizabeth. She should’ve given it more time. Cordelia finished putting her pajamas on and got closer to Misty. She held her shoulders and squeezed them lightly. 

“Baby, I know you. I understand that this is your power. Trust me, I’m feeling off about this whole situation too. We should give it some time though. She’s famous after all and known to the public. She couldn’t possibly be an evil spirit— could she?” Cordelia asked. Misty shrugged. 

“Being famous doesn’t mean you can’t be a bad person. Famous people are... y’know—people too...” Misty replied. 

“You're right. But she’s family... God I hope I didn’t make the mistake of bringing her here...” Misty nodded.

The two women exited the bathroom and got into bed. They cuddled each other close. Cordelia pecked Misty’s lips.

“Goodnight baby, I love you.” Cordelia huskily said. “Goodnight honey, I love you too.”

With that, the two drifted into a slumbler quickly— waiting for another day of Elizabeth Goode’s presence. 


End file.
